


Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

by kashmir



Category: The Inside (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Danny can give Rebecca what she needs. But is it what she wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the brilliant [](http://rinalin.livejournal.com/profile)[**rinalin**](http://rinalin.livejournal.com/). Thank you for the hand-holding and the help. First _Inside_ fic. Let's hope it turned out ok. _*wibbles*_ Title stolen from and totally inspired by Panic! At The Disco's song _Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off._

He was sitting at the bar nursing a whiskey when they walked in. She hadn't really thought too much of it when she'd suggested going there for drinks to Paul. But when they'd walked in and her eyes had met Danny's hard glare, she knew she'd made a grave error in judgment.

He'd slammed money down on the scarred bar and shrugged into his coat, brushing past them both briskly on his way out the door.

"What's his problem?" Paul mused. "He's been a real asshole lately."

Rebecca watched the door swing shut behind him and knew. She was a bit reluctant to leave Paul but felt like she had to go and try and say something to Danny. He and Paul had been friends for a long time before she came into the picture and she hated the friction she'd caused between the two men.

Danny had just been a fling to Rebecca. A way to blow off steam; someone to scratch an itch. She had thought Paul was totally unattainable. Danny had been available.

Now Rebecca felt she owed it to both of them to at least to try to put things right again.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled, turning. She followed Danny out into the cool night air.

"Danny, wait!" She yelled when she was within a few feet of him.

He stopped but didn't turn around, shoulders tense underneath his suit coat.

She caught up to him right as he made it to his car and laid a staying hand on his arm.

He turned to look at her, jaw tense and eyes hurt. He wrenched his arm free of her grasp and turned to climb into his car.

She followed him. Climbed into his passenger seat and faced his angry stare with a stubborn glare of her own.

"Get out, Rebecca. Now," His voice had gone cold, icy.

"No," She said. "I want to clear the air between us, Danny. Like it or not, we have to work together."

He just snorted and avoided her eyes, looking straight ahead out the windshield.

"Danny. Please. Look at me," She pleaded, laying her hand once more on his arm.

"Rebecca. Just... Get out of the car. Someone's waiting for you back inside."

"Danny-" She tried again but he cut her off.

"Do it now or I'm going to do something we'll both regret," He said, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Danny, please-" This time, she was cut off by him grabbing her arms and hauling her onto his lap.

"You never listen, do you?" He murmured, eyes harsh but voice soft. She trembled in his grasp and he pulled her to his chest.

"I warned you," Danny whispered, moments before he crushed his lips to hers. She stiffened and went to push him away but he delicately outlined her lips with his tongue and she moaned, her mouth opening to his questing tongue. He hadn't kissed her in three weeks and until right then, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it, missed his touch, missed _him._

He slid his hands down, covered her breasts with his large palms. She whimpered into his mouth and he wrenched free, mouth tracing down the curve of her jaw to her ear.

"Did you forget how good it was between us, Rebecca? How hot? Hmm?" He whispered in her ear, nimble fingers working open the buttons of her blouse while she writhed and moaned on his lap, out of control - a wild thing. "Can he do this for you? Does he get you this hot, this fast?"

She moaned, head thrown back as his rough hands, callused from years in the military and handling countless firearms, dipped under her bra and caressed her nipples, soft and sure. She shook her head no.

"No, you want me to stop? Or no, he can't do this for you?" He nipped her neck, hard enough to leave a pink mark on her gorgeous white skin.

She didn't say anything, let herself stay silent as he drew his thumb repeatedly across a turgid nipple.

He chuckled deep in his throat, taking her silence as acquiescence and she whimpered. He drew his hand away from her and began to casually unbutton her crisp blouse. He bared her plain powder blue bra to the cool air inside the car and slowly drew the straps down her arms, deftly undoing the snap in front and tugging until the bra rested in the crooks of her elbows. He bent her backwards, supporting her back with his large hands. Bending her until her hair was brushing the steering wheel, bringing her nipples closer to his mouth.

She shivered when she felt his hot breath ghost over her right breast, groaned when his lips covered it. Lightly sucking then nibbling, just barely with his teeth. Just enough, never hard. Danny always knew just how she needed to be touched.

He caressed her soft skin, down over her flat stomach. Her muscles rippled underneath his hands, jumping at his touch. She shifted, trying desperately to get closer to the rock-hard erection she could barely feel underneath her.

She needed more. He was teasing her, lightly touching, kissing and nibbling her breasts, keeping her on edge.

She moaned, something that might have been his name.

He lifted his head from where he'd been sucking on her collarbone.

"What, Rebecca? What do you want?" He asked, voice soft in the dim interior of the car.

She opened her eyes. Met his intense blue stare with her own.

She knew she was silently begging. Knew that _he_ knew. She wasn't the only one in the car that was good at catching non-verbal signals.

Rebecca couldn't help herself. No one but Danny could make her feel this way. She'd tried to find this elsewhere.

She couldn't.

He sat there in silence for a few moments. She watched him watch her, chest heaving, body throbbing with need for the man holding her.

She was totally unprepared for the moment when he grabbed her hard by the arms and pushed her into the passenger seat.

"No."

The way he'd said it was final and Rebecca didn't know what to think.

"No?" She asked, hating the tremor she heard in her own voice.

He turned to look at her, eyes hard and jaw set. "No. Better get your shirt back on and get back to the bar. Lover boy's waiting."

Danny sneered a little at the last three words. Rebecca felt his rejection in her gut, like he'd just hauled off and punched her.

She fumbled with her bra, unable to get the front clasp down with her shaking fingers. She wouldn't admit that her blurry vision was due to tears. Suddenly, Danny's large fingers covered hers and gently (surprisingly) did the clasp up on her bra, sliding up her straps when he was done. He turned to look at the windshield, avoiding the questions in her eyes.

Rebecca buttoned her blouse as fast as her unsteady hands would allow, not allowing herself to look at Danny anymore. She sat there for several minutes after she was dressed again, trying to understand what had happened.

"Danny-" She began, not sure of what she was going to say, but knowing she just couldn't get out of the car without saying anything. He cut her off by getting out of the car and slamming the door. He stalked around to the passenger door and flung it open. Grabbed her arm and pulled her out. Pushed her lightly towards the bar, where Paul was still waiting for her. She gave him a questioning look.

"Better get back, Rebecca. You have someone waiting for you," He made his way back to the driver's side and right before he slid in, he looked at her again and smirked.

"You just think about what just happened the next time that boy in there lays his soft little hands on you. I know you will be. 'Night," And with that, he got in and drove off.

  
_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no you know it will always just be, me_   



End file.
